cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Sightings of New Zealand
This is a list of alleged sightings of Aliens or UFOs in New Zealand. Aliens are any living creatures that are not originally from Earth. They could be anything from intelligent life to simple bacteria; however, there was no concrete evidence to support life outside of our planet as of now. Scientists had allegedly found in an asteroid what could be Martian bacteria. 1955 In 1955 the captain of a National Airways Corporation aircraft reported seeing a light that showed apparent movement and changes in color and intensity. The Director of Intelligence at the Carter Observatoryconcluded that it was Venus as it rose in the night sky. 1959 A Blenheim farmer claimed to have seen lights and a UFO containing two Grey Men in silvery suits in 1959. 1978 The Kaikoura lights is a name given by the New Zealand media to a series of sightings that occurred in December 1978, over the skies above the Kaikoura mountain ranges in the northeast of New Zealand's South Island. The first sightings were made on 21 December when the crew of a Safe Air Ltd cargo aircraft began observing a series of strange lights around their Armstrong Whitworth AW.660 Argosy aircraft, which tracked along with their aircraft for several minutes before disappearing and then reappearing elsewhere, the UFO was very large and had five white flashing lights that were visible on the craft. Some people say that they could see some little disks drop from the UFO and then disappear (they were never found). The pilots described some of the lights to be the size of a house and others small but flashing brilliantly. These objects appeared on the air traffic controller radar in Wellington and also on the aircraft's on-board radar. On 30 December 1978, a television crew from Australia recorded background film for a network show of interviews about the sightings. For many minutes at a time on the flight to Christchurch, unidentified lights were observed by five people on the flight deck, were tracked by Wellington Air Traffic Controllers, and filmed in color by the television crew. One object reportedly followed the aircraft almost until landing. The cargo plane then took off again with the television crew still on board, heading for Blenheim. When the aircraft reached about 2000 feet, it encountered a gigantic lighted orb 1 which fell into station off the wing tip and tracked along with the cargo aircraft for almost quarter of an hour, while being filmed, watched, tracked on the aircraft radar and described on a tape recording made by the TV film crew. A spate of sightings followed the initial report and an Air Force Skyhawk was put on stand-by to investigate any positive sightings. Investigation Following the sightings, the Royal New Zealand Air Force, the police and the Carter Observatory in Wellington cooperated in an investigation, the results of which were lodged in the National Archives in Wellington. The New Zealand Ministry of Defense attributed the sightings to lights from squid boats reflected off clouds, unburnt meteors, or lights from the planet Venus or trains and cars Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Locations Category:Sightings